Blind
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Claudia's thoughts as she drives home after the amnio. Takes on a different course. One shot!


Claudia's POV:

For all of those months I wanted Sonny to be my little boy's father. I dreamed that we could be the perfect little family and live the life that all normal little girls dreamed of. So why now do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach? Why do I feel so much regret? I don't regret getting pregnant, this little boy, my little boy is the best thing that could've possibly happened to me. He's turned me around into things that are right. But I was never supposed to get pregnant. I was never supposed to get married, but here I am. Driving down the road to go home to my and my husband's house; pregnant with my husband's child. I was supposed to be ecstatic to be coming home to him with new like this, but I feel everything but excitement. I can't live this life, I can't be this person. Sonny doesn't love me and really I don't love him either.

I'm blind to who he is. I'm not objective because he's my husband. In reality I'm in a abusive relationship and it scares me everyday. I have to walk on eggshells and I don't want my little boy to have to do that too. I want him to live a carefree life where he never has to worry about anything. That's not our life here in Port Charles. What can I do though? I can't take Sonny's son away from him. I promised him I wouldn't do that to him, but I may have to break a promise to save my son. I love my son more than I love Sonny's trust, that means doing what's necessary. I have to get out of this town tonight. I'll leave Sonny a note with the amnio results, I'll have my last say, but I won't face him again. As long as he's not home.

The house is dark when I pull into the driveway, thank God. Max and Milo are with Sonny so it's all good. I can pack my bags and be out of here. There's no other way. I can't subject my son to this. He's too precious for me to lose to the business I chose, it won't happen. I turn on the lights and walk up the stairs, stopping halfway when the baby kicks.

"I'm sorry, but you can't live like this. Like me and your daddy did. And your daddy doesn't love you enough to give up his business and his other kids to come with us. We have to do this baby boy, I'm so proud of you and maybe one day you'll be proud of me for doing this for you."

I continue my journey up the stairs and to my room. I've been spending the nights in Sonny's room ever since the fall down the steps, I'm not quite sure why he had me sleeping with him, but it doesn't matter. I'm only packing clothes I truly need. The bank account that is just mine holds over millions of dollars and Spinelli will never be able to crack that code I am sure of that. Which means Spinelli won't be able to track me down, that's all the security I need right there. I have two bags by the time I'm done packing and that's perfectly fine with me. I grab a pen and paper and write Sonny a note explaining everything, then I put the amnio results with it. I sit it on his desk because I know he'll look there before anywhere else.

After throwing my bags in the back of my car, plus a stroller Sonny had bought early on in the pregnancy, I look back at the house. I snap a picture of it with my camera, one day I'll show my son what his old house looked like. One day I'll even give him the address in case he wants to meet his father. I won't hold him back from that, I promised Sonny that in his letter. I wave at the security camera, it's supposed to be off, because I turned it off, but if it's not I want to at least wave goodbye. I blow a kiss to Sonny and then get into my car.

I'm done playing blind to Sonny and the amount of 'other' women he probably has in his life. I can't let my son be subjected to that or any of Sonny's other crap. I love Michael, Morgan, and Kristina to pieces but they are so messed up and it's because of Sonny and his life. I shake my head as I drive down the expansive highway. I just need a little town somewhere, I'll keep driving until I find the place that's perfect for raising my son in.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

"Boss did you see the look on the guys face? It was priceless." Max howled with laugher.

Sonny smiled and laughed with the two guards. They had scared the shit out of some guy and it was the best time that he had, had in a long time. But he was more interested in getting home to see his wife. She had looked so pale when he left her at the hospital he was hoping that she was okay. He didn't want any harm to come to her whether or not the baby was his.

"Milo who did you leaving guarding the house?" Sonny asked, hoping that a good guard had welcomed Claudia home.

Instead Milo made a confused face, which made Sonny become unhappy.

"Max was supposed to do that!"

"No dummy, you were supposed to do that."

"Stop." Sonny growled.

They pulled up to a dark house, which immediately made all three men pull their guns out as they approached the house. Sonny opened the door that connected to the study. No lights were on yet so he flipped the switch on and it lit up the deserted house.

"Claudia! Are you home?"

Silence was his only answer.

"You two go search the house for her." He commanded Max and Milo.

They looked at each other before running off to look for the current Mrs. Corinthos. Sonny stood at his desk, wondering where she could possibly be. He didn't understand. Even if the baby was Ric's, she would've come home to tell him so. When he looked down at his desk to see two envelopes. He decided to open the hospital issued document first.

**GENETIC MATCH:**

**SONNY CORINTHOS- FATHER**

**CLAUDIA ZACCHARA- MOTHER**

**GENDER- MALE**

He closed the letter. He felt a few tears moisten his cheeks. His son. His and Claudia's son. Their son. Their little boy. The second envelope intrigued him even more so he tore it open with intensity. He saw that it was Claudia's handwriting all over the page.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Well, if I were with you right now you'd owe me a major apology for treating me the way you have and for doubting my faithfulness during our marriage, which now means nothing to me. I don't know if you've read the amnio results or not, but you can pretty much guess that I am carrying your son. He has your blood flowing through his veins and I can promise you that I won't forget that during his life. Well I guess I can congratulate you for becoming a father again. So congratulations, Sonny. You're probably wondering where the hell I am right now and really I can never tell you. Please don't hate me unless you already do since I am now officially one of the many mother's of your children. I know I promised that I wouldn't take our baby away from you but I had to do it. I know it makes no sense. Let me explain please._

_When I was driving home tonight, alone may I add, not that it's a big deal. I was thinking and feeling a lot of things I've never felt before. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach and I realized it was because I finally realized you were the baby's father. I was scared Sonny, our life isn't safe and being your son and my son puts this baby at major risk and I can't risk him; he's my son and I do think like a mom now. He's my first priority and he can never be yours because you have too many other priorities. So I decided to leave, I'm going to go somewhere and start a life out of the mob and away from the mob. It'll be far away and we'll be safe. But I couldn't subject our little boy to this life, I want so much more for him._

_I promise that I'll tell him everything about you. The good, the bad, and everything in between. When he gets old enough and he decides where he can and cannot go, I'll give him your address and tell him that that's where you live. Sonny I'm going to let him make his own choices about you and I hope you can understand that I have to do this. For me, you , and most importantly, for him. He has to be our first priority._

_I just have one request: please don't look for us. I know this is your son and you want to see him, but please just let us go in peace. Forget about us Sonny, please. Divorce me if you want so that you can be with Olivia, that's fine. Just let us go Sonny._

_All my love,_

_Claudia_

He wiped the tears that were now clouding his vision to see his guards standing in front of him. They both had their own look of guilt on their face and he could understand why, but he was going to follow Claudia's request. He wasn't going to fight tooth and nail for his son, because he knew that wouldn't be fair. He had to let go and maybe one day his boy and his mother would come back again.

"Boss we called Jason, he'll be over shortly." Max told him.

Sonny shrugged and went over to the bar to pour himself some bourbon, it was his only escape now.

"Get out of here you two." Sonny commanded.

The guards were slow to follow after seeing their boss in such distress, but they knew they had to listen. So they went to the front door and manned their stations. When Jason came they opened the door for him and sent him into the study. Where Jason found a very drunk Sonny sitting at the desk.

"Sonny…?"

"She's gone, Jason."

"Claudia's gone? Where'd she go? Is the baby yours? Do you need me to have Spinelli track her down?"

Sonny didn't even look at his best friend, instead he held out the amnio results and the letter Claudia had written him before taking another shot. He couldn't remember a time when alcohol had tasted this good. Jason read over the letter before setting it back down on Sonny's desk.

"I'm so sorry man. Do you want me to call Diane and have her draw the divorce papers?"

Sonny shook his head vigorously.

"No, I want to be married to her forever. That was the plan in the first place and this way she'll always be mine." Sonny told Jason, his possessive side rearing it's ugly head.

"Man, she's not coming back."

"I'm going to wait for her until she does."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**18 Years Later**

He had never divorced her and he had never gotten a petition saying that she demanded a divorce. He knew in his heart that she was waiting for him, just like he was waiting for her. He had not dated another woman in eighteen years, not saying that he could avoid a few one night stands. But even one night stands made him think about her and the night that they first met. Everything made him think about her. Even when he saw a pregnant woman he thought about her the last time they had seen each other. Her sitting on that couch oh so patiently waiting the return of the amnio results, the ones she got alone. He hated himself for ever leaving her alone, maybe if he hadn't she would've stayed.

In the mail there was a note that had the return address of somewhere in Tennessee. He knew no one in that state so he wondered what the letter could be. He opened it anyways, curiosity getting the better of him once again. When he saw what the note truly was, he felt excitement growing in him.

**You are formally invited to the graduation of the class of 2017! Which will be held on June 12, here in the gym of Plattsburg High School. Your significant family member or friend, Markus Zacchara, has decided that he would like you to attend one of the biggest events in his life. Hope to see you there! **

_Sonny,_

_He decided to do this all on his own. He finished third in his class and is going to attend Ohio State in the fall, you'll be so proud when you meet him. And he's really excited to meet you. I hope you can come. I've missed you, Sonny._

_Love,_

_Claudia_

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

When he walked into the gym he didn't look out of place compared to any of the other parents, except for the fact that he had never met his son. A teacher at the front door handed him a program and hold him to find a seat anywhere. When he saw Claudia, butterflies hit his stomach. She had not changed a bit since eighteen years before, she was still as beautiful as ever. When she saw him, her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"My God, Sonny I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Our son.."

"Markus, Mark for short. I wanted to start it off with an 'M', you know like Michael, and Morgan. I thought I'd continue the 'M' chain. But anyways have you looked at the program yet?"

"Uh, no why?"

"Well it brought tears to my eyes, just look at his thank you note."

Sonny flipped through the little program to find his son's thank you note, once he did he started reading.

_I would first like to thank my mom. She has been a constant throughout my life, she was always there after rough days at school and she never complained, not once, about how hard her day was. I was always fed, clothed, and well cared for thanks to her. So mom, thank you so much for your dedication to me. Secondly I'd like to my teachers and my friends. You guys have always been there to help me through stuff. I'd like to thank my coaches for being mentors throughout my life. Lastly I'd like to thank my dad, Sonny Corinthos, even though I've never met him, he's been a constant in my life. I hope to God that I've made him proud. _

"That's one amazing kid you've raised."

"I tried really hard. He has his flaws, his temper being one of them. But that was bound to happen with the tempers we have. Look he wants us to sit in the last row, you sitting right at the end. He wants to see you before he graduates."

"Okay then let's go get those seats."

MZ-MZ-MZ-MZ-MZ

He spotted his son out of all the seniors immediately, he looked exactly like Sonny and Sonny couldn't help but feel pride in that. Mark made his way to the back of the gym as soon as the graduation was over. Sonny watched as his son hugged his mother and then looked at him.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son."

Claudia didn't know which man hugged the other first, but she felt more comfort than she had in a while when she saw them hug. The boys caught up, getting to know each other in five minutes before Markus was rushed away by friends wanting to go out for a celebratory dinner. Sonny told him to go and then made eye contact with Claudia.

"I know this might not be the right thing to say. But Claudia, I love you."

She took a big gulp.

"I love you too Sonny."

Their arms wrapped around one another and they kissed. Out of the gym they walked hand in hand and Sonny had never felt so complete.

"So you're not made at me for taking him away."

"I never was."

Claudia looked at him in recognition, maybe she hadn't been too blind after all.

CZC-CZC

Just a random oneshot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
